David Lewis
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia |family = |yearsactive = 1988-present }} David James Lewis (born David Fouts) is a Canadian actor best known for his role as Kevin Mitchum in the family drama series Hope Island. Biography Lewis was born David Fouts on August 4, 1976, at Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Little is known about Lewis' past, including the names of his parents and where he went to school. What is known is that he first became interested in acting when his parents took him to see the movie Jaws. Lewis got his first on-screen role in 1988, when he was cast as a Gimli Manfolk in the dramatic fantasy film Tales from the Gimli Hospital. Lewis got his first major recurring role in 1999, when he was cast as Kevin Mitchum, the only police man of the titular island, in the family drama series Hope Island. Since then, Lewis has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Dirk Gent's Holistic Detective Agency, The X-Files, Millenium, Smallville, The Day the Earth Stood Still, The Killing Machine, Donovan's Echo, Man of Steel, Supernatural, Fringe, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lewis portrayed David Woodland, the husband of abduction victim Heather Woodland, in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Violentia (2017) - Doctor Adam Anderson *At Home in Mitford (2017) - Hal Owens *Rogue - 5 episodes (2017) - Unknown Character *The Cannon (2017) - Joseph *Murder, She Baked: Just Desserts (2017) - Mason Kimball *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce - 7 episodes (2015-2017) - Mitchell *The Birthday Wish (2017) - Bruce *Binary Lullaby (2016) - Richard *Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency - 6 episodes (2016) - Agent Weedle *Travelers - 2 episodes (2016) - Major Gleason *The Goodnight Kiss (2016) - Brandon *My Husband Is Missing (2016) - Mel Davidson *Motive - 7 episodes (2015-2016) - Sergeant Gavin Saunders *Throw It Back to You (2016) - Lyam *The Quiet Canadians: The Web Series (2016) - Bains *Boy in the Attic (2016) - Eric Benson *The Switch (2016) - Atlantis President Peter A. Flueckiger *Zoo - 2 episodes (2016) - Doctor Mark Vickers *Revenge Porn (2016) - David Harris *Stop the Wedding (2016) - Jake *Candiland (2016) - Don *Summoned (2016) - Dad *Monster (2016) - Correctional Officer #1 (voice) *A Christmas Detour (2015) - Frank *R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls (2015) - Mayor *Love on the Air (2015) - Scott Ryder *Hidden (2015) - Breather Lieutenant *Garage Sale Mystery: The Deadly Room (2015) - Peter *The Marine 4: Moving Target (2015) - Officer Scott *The Twisted Slipper (2015) - Miss Pronounce (credited as David James Lewis) *No Men Beyond This Point (2015) - 1950s Business Man *Lead and Follow (2014) - Dylan's Boy *Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever (2014) - Marcus Crabtree *Bad City (2014) - John Johnderson *Intruders (2014) - Simon O'Donnell *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) - Crocker (voice) *For Better or for Worse (2014) - Logan *Dial Y for Yesterday (2014) - Rupert *Parked - 14 episodes (2014) - Jesse *I See You & Me (2013) - Imir *The Goodbye Girl (2013) - Business Man *True Love Waits (2013) - Thomas *Evangeline (2013) - Mr. K *Words and Pictures (2013) - Tom *Man of Steel (2013) - Major Laramore *Tom Dick & Harriet (2013) - Brad *Stalled (2013) - Alex *The Meeting (2013) - Joel *Under the Bridge of Fear (2013) - Hamilton Drake *Rogue Files: Reparation - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor Parsons *Shadowplay (2012) - David *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) - Denzel Crocker (voice) *Ghost Storm (2012) - Doug *The Eleventh Victim (2012) - Matt Leonard *Supernatural (2012) - Professor Ludensky *Camera Shy (2012) - Detective Duvall *A Killer Among Us (2012) - Detective Reed *The Company You Keep (2012) - Albany FBI Agent Lewis *Requiem for a C.H.U.D. (2012) - Jack *Mega Cyclone (2012) - Rod *Fringe (2012) - Brian Bauer *Doll Parts (2011) - Edward *Men in Mind (2011) - Memory *White Collar Poet - 8 episodes (2011) - Richard Scribe *The Big Year (2011) - Lanky Birder *Seeds of Destruction (2011) - Suit #1 *Donovan's Echo (2011) - Kit *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Denzel Crocker *The Edge of the Garden (2011) - Thomas Hargrave *Chained (2011) - Gordon Sacs *Collision Earth (2011) - Marshall Donnington *Me or the Porn (2010) - Dean *Tower Prep (2010) - Math *Guido Superstar: The Rise of Guido (2010) - Jesse Jack *Of Heart and Limbs (2010) - Richard *Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010) - David *The Killing Machine (2010) - Mr. Graham *La première étoile (2010) - Businessman # 1 *Tales of an Urban Indian (2009) - Paul *Sight Unseen (2009) - Jonathan Brooks *The Troop - 2 episodes (2009) - Guest Star 2009/Ted *Harper's Island - 7 episodes (2009) - Richard Allen *Zombie Punch (2009) - Tyler *The Mechanic (2009) - Jeff *Polar Storm (2009) - Lou Vanetti *Personal Effects (2009) - Brice *Wyvern (2009) - Doctor David Yates *Helen (2009) - Doctor Barnes *Possession (2008) - Father David *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Plainclothes Agent *Girlfriend Experience (2008) - Daniel *The Light of Family Burnam (2008) - Michael Burnam *Curse of the Jade Falcon (2008) - Detective Spade Sam *Smallville - 2 episodes (2003-2008) - Macy/Doctor Marcus *Ba'al (2008) - Risko *Gym Teacher: The Movie (2008) - Colgate Catholic Gym Teacher *The Guard - 3 episodes (2008) - Ted *Making Mr. Right (2008) - Bobby *Beyond Loch Ness (2008) - Scientist #1 *Christmas Caper (2007) - Brian Cooper *Martian Child (2007) - Leonard *Glimpse (2007) - Dressing Up DJ/Male Voice *Smile (2007) - Photographer *Zixx: Level Three (2007) - Lance Champion *Eureka (2007) - Doctor Aaron Finn *Write & Wrong (2007) - Lev Jordanson *Anna's Storm (2007) - Marty Durant *Luna: Spirit of the Whale (2007) - Murray Novak *Uncaged Heart (2007) - Unknown Character *The L Word - 5 episodes (2006-2007) - Mitch *Falcon Beach (2007) - Ethan Ross *To Be Fat Like Me (2007) - Mr. Johnson *Code Name: The Cleaner (2007) - Man in Car *Locked Out (2007) - Lorne *Heart of Whistler (2006) - Emergency Doctor *Deck the Halls (2006) - Ted *Totally Awesome (2006) - Agent Johnson *The Butterfly Effect 2 (2006) - Dave Bristol *Kyle XY (2006) - Mark *Alien Incursion (2006) - Stevie *A Job to Kill For (2006) - Seth Frankel *Remission Impossible (2006) - Doctor Baker *Firewall (2006) - Rich *The Accidental Witness (2006) - David Brunel *The Bully Solution (2005) - Narrator - Roger McIndels/Groundskeeper Jack *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - David Woodland *The Long Weekend (2005) - Ed's Friend *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Mork & Mindy (2005) - Ira Denmark *Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber (2005) - Stan *Edison (2005) - Mr. Crow *Stargate SG-1 - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Cameron Balinsky *Sissy-Boy Slap-Party (2004) - Unknown Character *The Days - 2 episodes (2004) - Dan Fallon *White Chicks (2004) - Josh *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels' (2004) - VP of Publicity *Tru Calling (2004) - Curtis Connor *Paycheck (2003) - Suit *The Great Upstanding Member (2003) - Mr. Ross *Jinnah: On Crime - White Knight, Black Widow (2003) - Morris Abrahms *See Grace Fly (2003) - Gerry the Postman *Alienated (2003) - Constable Cooper *The Dead Zone (2003) - Stemple *Dead Like Me (2003) - Dave Romain *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Three's Company' (2003) - Ira Denmark *John Doe - 13 episodes (2002-2003) - Stu *How It All Went Down (2003) - Andy *Tom Stone (2002) - Ed *Debating Christ (2002) - Tom *Pasadena - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Derek *Halloween: Resurrection (2002) - Bob Green *Door to Door (2002) - Peter Schaefer *Damaged Care (2002) - Doctor Avery Principle *K-9: P.I. (2002) - Jack Von Jarvis *Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice (2002) - Rick Cooper *Liberty Stands Still (2002) - Businessman *Jinnah - On Crime: Pizza 911 (2002) - Roger Sanderson *Eye See You (2002) - Jeweler *The Wedding Dress (2001) - Joan's Lawyer *The Outer Limits - 3 episodes (1996-2001) - Will Carson/Joe Oakridge/Deputy *Special Delivery (2000) - Jack Beck *Level 9 (2000) - Justin Taylor *Hollywood Off-Ramp (2000) - Unknown Character *MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000) - Organist *The Linda McCartney Story (2000) - Danny Field *Hope Island - 22 episodes (1999-2000) - Kevin Mitchum *Limp (1999) - Ian *Lake Placid (1999) - Walt Lawson *Fatal Error (1999) - Ned Henderson *Dead Man's Gun (1999) - Arch Friggins *Lexx (1999) - Fruitcake *Da Vinci's Inquest - 2 episodes (1999) - Red-Headed Man *Millennium (1999) - FBI Technician *The New Addams Family (1998) - Hubert Peterson *The Net (1998) - Billy *Shoes Off! (1998) - Stuart *Every Mother's Worst Fear (1998) - Bruce *Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) - Herb *Voyage of Terror (1998) - Ned Simon *Loyal Opposition (1998) - Airplane Security Man No 2 *Breaking the Surface: The Greg Louganis Story (1997) - Officer #1 *A Child's Wish (1997) - Rick *Color Me Perfect (1996) - Dissident *Abducted: A Father's Love (1996) - Orderly *The X-Files - 3 episodes (1993-1995) - Young Agent Kreski/Vosberg/Young Officer *Beauty's Revenge (1995) - Officer *Freefall: Flight 174 (1995) - Frank Farr *Madison (1995) - Eric *Love on the Run (1994) - Ranger *The Comrades of Summer (1992) - Marine Pitcher *Tales from the Gimli Hospital (1988) - Gimli Manfolk/Patient 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors